narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaze
jest to utwór wykonywany przez Yamazaru do 17 openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę będzie miał 2 kwietnia 2015 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 406-431. Opis Omijając wiele drzwi kamera w końcu dociera do podnoszącego się we mgle Naruto i skupia się na spokojnej i skupionej twarzy bohatera. Nagle Uzumaki ucieka, wymuszając zmianę kadru. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= dondengaeshi deta toko shoubu nerau wa ittoushou I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru nigirishimeta yume ga koboreochisou na toki ni kagitte omoidasu no aitsu no ano yasashii kao mune no oku ga mata tsuyokunareru no bukkirabou no kokoro ni fire gurro kuru ashita o tsukamitainda mada minu sekai wa kowakunai shi shinjita mirai desho hora Let’s try! kazoekirenai ano namida wa sou sa niji ni kawaru darou osaekirenai kanashimi mo itsuka wa dakishimerareru kana yawa na haato ga uzukidashitara arittake ashita ni kisu shiteageyou furueta mama no chiisa na kobushi tsuyoku mata nigitte dondengaeshi deta toko shoubu nerau wa ittoushou I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru |-| Kanji= どんでんがえし　出たとこ勝負　狙うは一等賞 I Can Feel it　どんな時だって光を信じてる 握りしめた夢がこぼれ落ちそうな時に限って思い出すの あいつのあの優しい顔　胸の奥がまた強くなれるの ブッキラボウの心に　fire　グットクくる明日を掴みたんだ まだ見ぬ世界は怖くないし　信じた未来でしょ　ほら　Let’s try！ 数えきれないあの涙はそうさ　虹に変わるだろう 押さえきれない悲しみも　いつかは抱きしめられるかな ヤワなハートが疼きだしたら　ありったけ明日にキスしてあげよう 震えたままの小さな拳強くまた握って どんでんがえし　出たとこ勝負　狙うは一等賞 I Can Feel it　どんな時だって光を信じてる |-| Polski= Wykorzystam nadarzające się okazje i spróbuję zdobyć pierwszą nagrodę! Nieustannie czuję twe światło i nigdy nie przestanę w nie wierzyć! Gdy czuję, że moje najcenniejsze marzenie wymyka mi się z rąk, przypominam sobie twój ciepły uśmiech i od razu wraca mi chęć do działania! Moje lekceważące serce nagle wypełnia ogień, natychmiast chcę pochwycić jutro! Pragnę wierzyć w ten przyszły świat, który jeszcze nie wydaje się straszny! Te niezliczone wylane łzy bez wątpienia kiedyś staną się tęczą. A pewnego dnia może uda mi się również zapanować nad mym nieokiełznanym smutkiem! Gdy zacznie mnie kłuć w mym słabym sercu, z całych sił pocałuję jutrzejszy dzień, i moja trzęsąca się piąstka ponownie mocno się zaciśnie! Wykorzystam nadarzające się okazje i spróbuję zdobyć pierwszą nagrodę! Nieustannie czuję twe światło i nigdy nie przestanę w nie wierzyć! tł. Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= It's a chance happening, causing a full reversal, and I'm aim in for first place! I can feel it - I believe in the light at all times! I remember at times when the dream I held tight feels it might slip away: His kind smile... and I feel the inside of my chest intensifying. A fire comes abruptly to my dismissive heart - I want to take hold of tomorrow! That uncountable amount of tears will, yes, surely become a rainbow; Will I someday be able handle even my uncontrollable sorrow? Once my weak heart begins to ache, I'll give a kiss to tomorrow with all my might, And my shaking, tiny fist will grasp tight once again. It's a chance happening, causing a full reversal, and I'm aim in for first place! I can feel it - I believe in the light at all times! Ciekawostki *Twórczość Hokusai Katsushika posłużyła jako inspiracja do stworzenia części openingu. Postacie *Madara Uchiha *Hashirama Senju *Izuna Uchiha *Itama Senju *Kakashi Hatake *Rin Nohara *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Obito Uchiha *Orochimaru *Kisame Hoshigaki *Yahiko *Nagato *Jiraiya *Nonō Yakushi *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Sasori *Sakumo Hatake *Asuma Sarutobi *Hizashi Hyūga *Neji Hyūga *Bunpuku *Dan Katō *Tsunade *Shukaku *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Gokū *Kokuō *Saiken *Chōmei *Gyūki *Kurama *Hinata Hyūga *Hanabi Hyūga *Hiashi Hyūga *Gaara